Times Square Can't Shine As Bright As You
by Alexandra Cantarella
Summary: Oceans and continents apart, they still stand under the same sky. SasuSaku AU New Year fic.


"I'm sorry."

Lips drawn in a thin, hard line complemented understanding dark eyes. Even from the phone screen with oceans in between, the frustration can be strongly felt.

"Don't be. It's your job. It's what you like to do. Don't apologize for it."

Jade green eyes softened guiltily.

"I know, I know,"

Pause. Sigh.

"You've emphasised that point the last time. It's just that I feel awful. I missed spending Christmas with you and New Year's Eve and _God!—_ our anniversary! I feel like a bad girlfriend and I can't apologize enough—"

" _Annoying,"_ the dark-haired man on the screen interrupted. His face showed exasperation but his usual monotonous drawl was inflected with something like affectionate amusement. "You're rambling."

The girl with the unusual pink hair promptly stopped her rant. She blinked sheepishly at the person on her phone's screen and fidgeted under his intense stare.

"Sakura, listen," he said. "I understand that you have a job that requires your commitment as I have my own duties to tend to as well. It's not like you deliberately wanted it to happen. Stop apologizing. It's annoying."

"I'm always annoying, aren't I, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura teasingly replied. Her nose, pink from the cold, crinkled. Her boyfriend of two years smirked amusedly.

"Hn."

"But seriously though, once this movie is done shooting I'll fly straight to Konoha and I'll make it up to you," she asserted, green eyes alight with resolve. And as an afterthought she added, "It's not just you, actually. I've got a lot of people whom I have to make up to."

"Just give them free VIP seatings when the film premieres in Tokyo," Sasuke retorted in a rare moment of good humor.

Hollywood's Cherry Blossom let out a soft, girlish chuckle. Her voice was drowned out by the cacophony of sound that can only be described as New York. The city lights and the glare from the 55-foot digital screen on Broadway Street illuminated her form; surrounding her in a halo-like glow and played a multitude of shades and shadows on her face. The gigantic Rockfeller Center Christmas tree loomed somewhere behind her, making the distance between the two _oh, so painfully obvious._ And in her scarlet fur-trimmed parka with the hood up, she looked like she really belonged there.

And maybe she does. It is her world after all.

This thought brought a strange ache to Sasuke; something like a hand clenching his gut. Not only were they continents apart but their worlds are also far from each other, too.

But he cannot deny that in New York's lights, Sakura looked beautiful—almost ethereal.

Konohagakure no Sato's former Crown Prince must have stared in space too long. Sakura's brow furrowed when her normally focused beau's eyes softened and a tick appeared on his jaw.

"Sasuke-kun?" she called concernedly. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes snapped back to focus and from the screen, Sakura noticed him grimacing.

"Is everything okay?" she prompted when he did not respond.

"Aa," he nodded in that nonchalant way of his.

"If you say so," Sakura conceded. As she walked around Times Square, she kept her eyes on the phone, noticing that Sasuke's screen was also moving as if he was also walking.

 _Probably to find better coverage,_ she thought.

"Hey Sasuke-kun," she started.

"Hn?"

"Where are you, right now?" she asked. She did notice that there was a significant absence. "Why can't I hear Naruto?"

"Hn," the prince grunted, his eyes narrowing. "You wanted to speak with him?"

"Sure, I'd like to," Sakura nodded. "But the point is I can't hear him and you two are always attached to the hip. And even if he wasn't with you, I'm sure I'd still hear him even if he was a mile away."

"Stupid _dobe,_ " Sasuke muttered distastefully. "He's not here. Do you think I'd let him interrupt this conversation?"

The butterflies in Sakura's stomach fluttered upon hearing Sasuke's words. The guy may not be really vocal and showy but he can be romantic and thoughtful in his own awkward way.

"And we are NOT attached to the hip," he pointedly added with a scowl. Sakura just pressed her lips together to stifle a giggle.

"Where are you?" he repeated. His screen kept on moving while Sakura stopped and took her position near the center of the square where she could see the entirety of the display later on.

"I'm in Times Square, remember?" she remarked. Her earphones suddenly seemed no match for the noise brought by the throng of people gathering in the place to witness the show that was being put on before the fireworks display. And strangely, Sasuke's background became a bit darker and rowdier, too. "You know that one area in New York I told you about? People go here every New Year's Eve to celebrate and watch the fireworks. You should go here sometime. They're really beautiful. The cameras don't give it much justice."

A loud screech and the sudden blare from a party horn almost broke Sakura's eardrums.

"Where are you, really? Why is it so dark and loud over there? Didn't you guys celebrate New Year's Eve last night?"

"What?" Sasuke's voice raised a volume higher.

"Why is it so loud over there?" Sakura repeated her question.

"Well, it IS New Year and people want to celebrate," Sasuke quipped, deadpanned. "It's loud where you are but you didn't hear me complain."

"Funny, Sasuke-kun," Sakura shot back.

 _"NEW YORK!"_

The booming voice of the master of ceremonies echoed throughout the square. Loud whoops and cheers greeted him and the crowd became restless in excitement.

Sakura glanced at her phone's clock. It read 11:59. A minute more before the year officially ends.

"Hey Sasuke-kun?" she spoke directly to her earphones' microphone.

"Aa?"

"It's 11:59 over here in New York," she began. "I know New Year's Eve was already celebrated last night in Japan but could you stay with me until the countdown ends?"

The lines around Sasuke's eyes softened at her request. A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips as he nodded his assent to his girlfriend's request.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun," Sakura beamed, her eyes growing misty. "I'd really like to spend my New Year's Eve with you."

Despite the weird dimness of Sasuke's background, Sakura could see the faint smattering of color on her boyfriend's pale cheeks.

"Hn."

 _"ARE YOU READY TO WELCOME 2021?!"_

A barrage of kazoos, party horns and wild cheering was the reply.

Sakura positioned herself so that her phone's camera was angled at appoint in the sky where the best view of the famous Times Square fireworks display would be.

"I'm standing here at what they say is the best spot to view the fireworks, so you really have to thank me for this," Sakura teased.

"Tch," Sasuke scoffed good-naturedly. "Annoying."

" _WELL WE HAVE TWENTY SECONDS TO GO BEFORE THE COUNTDOWN BEGINS! SO GRAB YOUR KISSING BUDDY AND GET READY!"_

"Let's watch the fireworks together, _ne_?" the pink-haired actress smiled.

" _Hai."_

 _"OKAY! NEW YORK! HERE! WE! GO! TEN!"_

The crowd started to count down.

 _"NINE!"_

"Sasuke-kun it's starting!"

 _"EIGHT!"_

Sakura's gaze drifted away from her phone's screen and focused up to the sky. She hardly noticed that on Sasuke's side of the video, it seemed as if he was being jostled around.

" _SEVEN!"_

Sakura beamed and counted in English along with the crowd.

 _"SIX!"_

 _"FIVE!"_

 _"FOUR!"_

 _"THREE!"_

 _"TWO!"_

 _"Ichi."[1]_

Sakura's hooded head whipped around when she heard a low, painfully familiar voice in her ear. Jade green eyes widened when she saw a figure clad in a hooded dark blue winter coat and thick black-rimmed eyeglasses. His hair beneath the hood was unkempt and the pink blush on his cheeks and nose indicated that he had been in the cold for quite some time.

The actress' jaw slackened and her mouth hung open in pure surprise. Her throat suddenly seemed to close up and she can barely hear the sound of the thunderous boom of the fireworks display. Her mind could register neither the celebration nor the kissing couples and revellers around her. Her brain, at this moment, could recognize one thing and only one thing alone.

But how could he be here when just _seconds_ ago, he was in Konoha?

She opened her mouth to voice this out but no words came out. She tried once more but she ended up gaping and opening and closing her mouth like a fish. The only sound she could manage was a strangled gasp.

"Hn," the dark haired man in front of her smirked. He was apparently pleased with her reaction. "You're right. The cameras don't give it justice."

As he spoke, he looked up to fully take in the exploding display in the sky. The lights from the fireworks danced across his alabaster face. Sakura just stared at him in wonder; caught between surprise and admiration. In Japan, he was a cutting figure of patrician features and cold, regal beauty. Untouchable.

Here in Times Square, New York, under the glow of the fireworks, he looked so innocent, so vigorous, and so…normal. He was beautiful—divinely so.

Noticing that his girlfriend had not snapped from her shock, he closed whatever was left of the space between them.

"Hn," he drawled. "Stop gaping. It's annoying."

It was only then that Sakura collected her wits about her and blinked.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?!" she exclaimed. Her eyes searched him thoroughly; making sure that he was truly there. And in true Sakura fashion, she fussed and waved her arms around hysterically. "But-but how—? But you were—"

She made eye contact with Sasuke and immediately, her sharp mind caught on. Her eyes narrowed at him.

"You were in New York all along, weren't you?" she accused.

"Aa," Sasuke confirmed. "Took the jet this morning."

A heated blush crept on Sakura's cheeks and she bit her lip to keep herself from squealing like a lovesick fangirl. The butterflies in her stomach intensified and her eyes became glassy with unshed tears.

"You could have told me," she pouted up at him.

Sasuke shrugged. "Then, there would be no point in surprising you."

Sakura beamed. She looked up, rapidly blinked her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose to keep the tears from spilling over.

Sasuke's brow furrowed. His eyes widened slightly as he watched the girl hold back her tears.

"Sakura," he called. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing! It's nothing!" she replied as she faced him once more. Despite her best efforts, the glassiness from her eyes is still noticeable.

"You're crying," he answered matter-of-factly.

Sakura daintily swiped at her eyes and cheeks as she sniffed. She smiled wider, and to Sasuke, it was the brightest, happiest, most beautiful smile of hers.

"It's just that you—," she sniffled. Her voice was shaky and she really looked like she was about to cry. "You did this for me."

"I—," he stammered, the flush in his cheeks was growing brighter and redder. "I—I wanted to spend the New Year away from Konoha for a while."

Sakura's soft smile told Sasuke that she understood what he meant. But of course, as a resolution, he promised to be more vocal in their relationship.

"And I wanted to spend New Year's Eve here," he told her in a small voice. "With you."

"Oh, Sasuke," Sakura sighed. No words could describe the happiness she wanted to convey. And so, she launched herself against her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his neck in a fierce embrace. This caught Sasuke by surprise as his eyes widened and he stumbled backward from the force of her body colliding against his. He had to regain his balance to keep them from toppling to the ground. Sakura buried her face in the crook of his neck and her hands clutched at the back of his coat like it was her lifeline. He, in turn, encircled his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He put his chin atop her hair which was released from the hood when she flew at him. He nuzzled the top of her head and inhaled her vanilla scent.

In the midst of their embrace, his ears perked up at the sound of Sakura's voice.

" _Akemashite omedetou,_ Sasuke-kun," she whispered. _[2]_

A genuine smile graced the prince's lips.

" _Akemashite omedetou,_ Sakura."

* * *

Notes:

[1] _Ichi_ means "one" in Japanese.

[2] _Akemashite omedetou_ is the informal way of saying Happy New Year in Japan. It means "Congratulations on the dawning (of the new year)". To make it formal, just add _goazaimasu_ at the end.

Information is not mine. I found it on quora and I hope it is accurate.

[A/N: Hey guys! I want to start this year with a Sasusaku fanfiction. If there are any typos, it's because this piece is produced through major word vomit. This fic is a refresher. My creative juices have been squeezed dry by Pre-Med and the prelim exams and I wanted to refill them by writing a piece. Also, I was so anxious to write a New year fic for you guys and I wanted to share this ASAP. I promise that I'll edit it soon.

But, wait! Is this a stand-alone one-shot? An excerpt of a multi-chap I'm planning to write? A preview? Or a companion piece? Remember what I talked about on my other oneshot, A Crossed Match? Yeah. It's one of those planned fics.

For those of you who had read my previous work notice that I mostly write drama and angst. I love the intensity and depth of the emotions that go with it. But hey, it's 2017 and as I age, I also need to grow as a writer. Which means, I have to go out of my comfort zone and attempt my hand at writing fluff. I'm sorry if it was really not the marshmallow-rainbow-and-unicorns fluff but I assure you that I will practice some more. Once again, I had a ball writing Sasuke because as I had said before, he is a very interesting character to write and I hope I did him justice and did not make him too OOC.

Anyway, so, you know the drill. Love it? Hate it? Comment? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Let me know what you think and sound off in the review section by hitting that "Review" button. Every writer loves a good review. Even if it's a bit harsh, it's fine, as long as it is constructive. How else am I going to learn and grow? So, go ahead and take it away.

Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated and flames are not accepted. Thank you so much and a Happy 2017 to all! Till next time!

xx]


End file.
